cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hal Holbrook
Hal Holbrook (1925 - ) Deaths in Film *''Wild in the Streets'' (1968) [Senator Johnny Fergus]: Commits suicide by hanging himself; his body is shown afterwards when Millie Perkins discovers him. (Thanks to Mac) *''They Only Kill Their Masters (1972)'' [Watkins]: Shot in the back by Harry Guardino as Hal tries to escape. *''Magnum Force (1973)'' [Lieutenant Neil Briggs]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when he drives off in Clint Eastwood's car, after Clint had activated the mail bomb that had been meant for him. *''Natural Enemies (1979) ''[Paul Steward']: Guns down his wife and kids, then commits suicide (all off-screen). ' *''The Fog'' (1980) [Father Robert Malone]: Decapitated (off-screen) with a sword by Blake (Rob Bottin), leader of the leper pirates' ghosts. (Thanks to Bryan) *''Fletch Lives'' (1989) [Ham Johnson]: Shot in the chest by Cleavon Little after Hal pulls his own gun in the middle of R. Lee Ermey's television broadcast. *''Killshot'' (2008) [Papa]: Shot in the face by Mickey Rourke while Hal is lying on the bed. (Thanks to Arben) Deaths in Television *''Sandburg's Lincoln'' (1974-76) [Abraham Lincoln]: Assassinated off-screen. We only see the on-screen text at the end informing of his death. He also has a dream earlier in the series, showing his own funeral. *''North and South, Book II: Episode 6'' (1986) [Abraham Lincoln]: Assassinated (off-screen), we learn of his assassination when a soldier tells James Read when he is visiting Patrick Swayze at a Union hospital. *''Designing Women: The Big Circle'' (1991) [Reese Watson]: Hal doesn't appear in this episode, but it's revealed that his character died of unspecified causes (Hal was last seen in the 1989 episode Nightmare from Hee Haw). *''The Outer Limits: Final Appeal (2000)'' [Justice Oliver Harbison]: Killed, along with everyone else in the courtroom, by a bomb detonated by Wallace Langham. *''Hawaii Five-0: Waimaka 'ele'ele (2017)'' [Leonard Patterson]: Killed when his granddaughter's (Lexi Atkins) car was hit Dylan Bruno's car. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Ruby Holbrook *Ex-Mr. Carol Rossen *Mr. Dixie Carter (widowed) *Father of David Holbrook Gallery Briggs' death.png|Hal Holbrook's death in Magnum Force Father Malone.png|Hal Holbrook just before his death in The Fog Holbrook, Hal Holbrook, Hal Holbrook, Hal Holbrook, Hal Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:World War Two veteran Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:People who died in Dirty Harry Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in John Madden Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Hercules cast members Category:Scrubs cast members Category:Friends cast members Category:Cheers cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Legends Category:ER cast members Category:Designing Women cast members